Akane Uzumaki Shishihana the Red Eyed death Flower
by kikyo109
Summary: what if the seal held in another interesting surprise for Konoha and what does this surprise have to do with Itachi, well read and find out FEMNARU Itachi
1. The Flower catches a raven

Nariko Uzumaki: The Red Eyed Death Flower

**Akane Uzumaki Shishibuka: The Red Eyed Death Flower**

**The Beginning**

Chapter 1: The Flower catches a raven

Naruto was running down the street as fast as he could, ducking into alleys and holes in fences when ever he could

Why was he doing this you might ask, well because of the big mob chasing after him screaming and cursing him.

While he was running he accidentally ran into man in ANBU armour and fell over.

"Sorry so sorry, but I have to be going now"

After saying that the boy was about to run again when he looked into the mans twirling red eyes and time seemed to stop for the two as the older mans eyes started to pinwheel, causing the boy to jump.

Authors Note: (I changed how Itachi's Pinwheel looks. It looks like a standard 3 prong pinwheel with added look of little hooks coming off the points and curving in the reverse direction of the Centre Pinwheel)

The Mob finally caught up and grabbed the boy

"I am terribly sorry for this incident Uchiha-sama, we'll just take the Demon Boy and be gone"

"Demon boy?"

"yes Uchiha-sama this is the reincarnated body of the Fox Demon and we must destroy it befo-"

"This is a matter for ANBU to handle, I will handle this matter, go about your business"

"yes Uchiha-sama"

The Mob pushed the boy before the Uchiha who grabbed his shoulder and waited for the mob to leave before performing a one-handed seal and disappearing in a cloud of ravens with the boy

In a forest clearing not far from Konoha a ninja's presence became known when a flock of ravens converged on one point before they formed into the form of a young man and a small boy

The small boy looked around the clearing with hollow eyes before kneeling on the ground and bowing his head

"make it quick ANBU-san, you probably have duties with which require your attention, but please allow me the honour of dying with dignity"

"…"

"the silent type huh, must be one of those ROOT bastards, well then I guess that dying an honourable death is out of the question"

"…"

"Please just be done with this, I no longer have a wish to live in this hell, can you just grant me this one small mercy before sending me into oblivion"

"Why do hide yourself as a boy"

Naruto was so shocked he almost couldn't speak and when he did it cam out as a croak

"What?"

"I'll ask you again, why do you hide as a young boy when you are clearly a female of my own age, and by looking at you and the slight twitch of readiness that just passed through you, you are ninja trained, so why do you hide as a young boy. Are you a spy"

"No im not a spy, and as for your question about my abilities, if you had to live your entire life in the fear that any day could be your last, wouldn't you want to learn how to protect yourself. And for your information I really am a guy" _at least at the current moment_

"now I know you lie, though my Sharingan can usually see through and disable all Genjutsu I can only see that you are actually of female shape and your bodies hight is but a small margin shorter than my own, proving that you are actually a female and the fact that it fooled the Sharingan even slightly means that your illusion was created by a highly skilled ninja meaning either the Hokage or One of the Sannin."

"Fine I'll admit it, my real body is that of a 15 year old girl, and the reason for hiding that is because if it was found out that I was actually a girl, what other forms of depraved torture do you think they would have heaped upon me."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly as these words passed through the mouth of the small child

_Of course. She hid as a boy so that she wouldn't be raped as well as being tortured…. __**Wait tortured what the hell did this girl do**_

"wait you were tortured, what did you do to deserve **that**"

Naruto winced before answering

"I am the Jinchuurichi to the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

there was silence in the training area as the Uchiha took in this info

"so you're the person the Hokage has ordered me to protect"

At this Naruto's head jerked up to look into the eyes of the Uchiha and for a second time in one day the Uchiha's eyes started to pinwheel once more causing Naruto to jerk in surprise

"what"

"your pupils are spinning and look like a hooked pinwheel Uchiha-san"

Itachi's eyes widened as he realised what this meant and then did a double take once he realised what this meant

_I have achieved the Mengekyou without killing my best friend, which means that… this boy - I mean girl in front of me has to be my soul mate, oh shit how do I go about this, father is not going to be pleased by the fact that the Kyuubi's Jinchuurichi is my soul mate, he'll probably try to kill her off to remove her as she could potentially take my time away from my work and-_

"Uchiha-sa-

"what oh, call me Itachi"

"oh okay Itachi-san what are you going to do about me"

"well first of I would like to see what you really look like so I'm going to enter your mind so that we can talk about some things"

"how are you going to do that"

"that is part of the reason for what we are going to talk about"

"oh okay, how do we go about this"

"well Just look into my eyes and I'll take it from there"

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and the world seemed to disappear for an instant then they appeared in a sewer. Itachi was in the sewer for all of half a second before he started to blush slightly before spinning around 1800. Naruto wanted to know what was wrong so she asked the obvious question.

"Why did you turn around am I that ugly"

"um… ah… well, you see it is quite the opposite"

"What do you mean"

"well, I suppose what I mean is that most men would find your real body highly desirable, '_myself included_', and the fact that you are completely unclothed doesn't help matters much"

"huh"

Naruto then looked down at her own body and saw that Itachi was right, she was completely naked. Naruto stared down at her body, blinking a few times before blushing a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame. There was a flurry of movement behind Itachi and then he heard Naruto call out to him.

"you can turn around now, I'm decent"

Itachi turned around and zoned out. Now being in ANBU meant that Itachi travelled the world and met many people and a lot of beautiful women, hell he worked with some of those women but before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Naruto stood at roughly 5 foot 4 and had a slim hourglass figure with normal sized breasts. She had long smooth legs and a cute pair of tiny feet. She had an adorable whiskered heart shaped face with large expressive dark pink eyes and dark reddish-pink hair that came down to just passed her round ass. Peeping out of the top of her hair was a pair of small horns that looked like cat ears. She was wearing a pair of calf-length black heeled leather boots and a blue and white chequered short skirt that came to mid-thigh with a collared long-sleeved white Chinese style silk shirt with a Large red rose emblazoned on the front. On the ends of each collar was the Kanji's for Death and Flower from left to right respectively.

"well how do I look"

Itachi just had his mouth open and just stood there Sharingan blazing memorizing every inch of how good she looked to him. Naruto seeing his stupefied expression blushed and said in a quiet voice

"you can stop staring at me"

shaking his head and silently blessing the photographic memory of the Sharingan, Itachi dragged his mind out of the gutter and back to the business at hand

"okay first of all is Naruto you real name"

"no my real name is Akane Uzumaki Shishihana"

"hm okay I guess that fits, now on to the second question how old are you"

"I was born on the day of the Kyuubi's attack"

"but that would make it that your body is 10 years older than you are"

"yes I am very well aware of that fact, you probably have no idea how bad it was when I started having periods in my head when my male body wasn't and I was like 3 years old, that was when I found out I was actually a girl, let me tell you, the Hokage was sitting wrong for a while for keeping that from me"

"why was that"

"I nearly kicked his balls out the top of his head"

Itachi winces and shifts slightly

"well on to then next questio-"

"wait I want some answers as well, like why do your eyes still look like pinwheels for starters"

"well that's quite difficult to explain, I should really start with the principals behind the Sharingan and its stages and development"

"okay well the principal behind the Sharingan is that it is hypnotic, while you are not necessarily in the persons head you can link with their mind and essentially know when they are about to move, sometimes before they do and you can copy their techniques by replicating it in your own body, the only problem is that you can only do this if your body can withstand the technique. This is where the photographic memory comes into play the Sharingan allows one to permanently etch images into their mind and remember them fo-"

Akane suddenly butted in a huge blush present on her face

'gasp' "Does that mean that you now have a photo memory of me, naked, stuck in your head"

"yes and I'll thank you not to remind me again, it's hard enough to concentrate near you without that little image popping up in my head again"

"what are you talking about"

"remember how I told you that most men would find your body desirable, well I must admit that I do also, and your body is distracting me from explaining everything and will now probably stop me from working at my usual level thinking about how gorgeous you look"

The second he finished uttering those words his face flamed in mortification and did another 180 to face away from her and gather his thoughts. Almost immediately after he turned around soft feminine arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a soft female body pressed into his back and he stiffened before relaxing into her embrace

" I don't know why, but I trust you, 'chuckle' I would probably do anything you told me and not complain, is this me or those hypnotic abilities you say you posses."

After hearing her say these things to him he decided to go for goal and lay it all on the table and see what happens

"to tell you the absolute truth you're the reason my Sharingan has reached its last stage"

"what do you mean"

"well there are not many people in my family who have ever achieved the last stage of the Sharingan, the reason for this is that you normally have to kill your best friend"

'gasp' "that's awful, how could you ever do that"

"I don't know and won't ever know because it seems that the other option was available for me"

"what was that"

Itachi turned and lost himself in Akane's Bottomless eyes before replying

"I found my soul mate"

"huh"

"With the Uchiha family, sometimes a member is born who is like me. Cold, emotionless, someone who lives and dies on another's whim. This is because this persons soul was split at birth because of a random event that happens while the mother is pregnant. The other half of the soul drifts until it finds a suitable body for itself. This other part of the soul is the happiness and compassion that should have been present in the original body. Only once before in history has the other half of the soul even met the original, but it was a sad event"

"why was that"

"They were on opposing sides in the first great Shinobi war and the original killed her"

'gasp'

"As he sank his sword into her stomach he looked into her eyes and saw the other half of his soul which was missing fading before his very eyes. He went insane and started destroying everything in sight, friend or foe, it didn't matter to him, as long as those around him suffered for starting this foolish war. He destroyed 5 platoons of enemy Shinobi and 3 squads of friendlies before he stopped. He died crying, kneeling over the body of the Kunoichi he killed."

Akane's eyes teared up hearing this tale of sorrow

"I'm just glad that I found you before I lost it myself"

Akane's tear-filled eyes suddenly widened upon realising what he was saying and then did a double take concerning the last bit

"what do you mean lost it"

"I was going insane not knowing what to do, all I knew was that something was out there waiting for me and I wanted to find it. But because of all the constant training and missions forced upon me by my father I never had the time to look for whatever it was, and it was slowly bit by bit causing me to go insane, but now that I've found you there is another problem"

"what is that"

"the fact that you are the Kyuubi Jinchuurichi, I may not care, but my father is one of the people that are voting for your death, so we will have to keep this a secret until you are strong enough to defend yourself from anyone, but until then I will protect you from anyone that tries to harm you, even my family if need be."

"you would even defend me from your own family, why, what is so important about me that you would risk making yourself into a traitor for"

Raising one hand to palm her tear streaked cheek Itachi placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he answered

"you are what makes me complete, with you near me I feel I can do anything, and nothing, _**I mean Nothing**_**,** will take you away from me and those who dare shall feel my wrath"

…

….

…..

……

well fellas how did you like my newest story

this story is planned out unlike Oni of Thunder which was just of the top of my head and I'll be planning the rest of Oni so it might be a month before you read the next chapter of Oni. though I've already got all the way up to the Wave arc for this one so I'll probably update every few days unless something tragic happens.

I thought of this one by reading a Naruto Itachi pairing where Itachi was the chick, very good, inspired this one and this one will probably take over as my lead fic and the other ones will fall back to secondary status, sorry to all you fellas waiting for oni's next chapter but I'm going to make the chapters for that one longer probably 5000+ each so it will probably take a while.

But anyways review if you like and if you didn't like please just be nice about it, don't be cruel or you'll make me cry and I'll never write again………JOKES I'd never do that, I can hardly keep myself away from the keyboard to eat and sleep

But I've got to sleep now so Ja Ne 'snore'


	2. The Ravens Wife Meets The Ravens Brother

I will be timeskipping a lot in this, but don't worry there will be a lot of flashbacks to help you along

**I will be timeskipping a lot in this, but don't worry there will be a lot of flashbacks to help you along**

**Alright a few pointers Itachi did his whole massacre thing a lot later in the series but he left his mother and Shisui alive as well as Sasuke, you'll find out later as you read. He did it when Sasuke was 11 and he did it because… shit I was about to spoil it, sorry guys, but your gonna have to wait. But anyways on to the story**

**Akane Uzumaki Shishibuka: The Red Eyed Death Flower**

Chapter 2: The Ravens Wife Meets The Ravens Brother

Umino Iruka walked into the classroom to find the usual mess of screaming fan girls and annoying bratty boys. Sighing to himself he performed his patented _**Big Head no Jutsu**_ and screamed at them to shut up.

"all right class as you all know today is the day of your genin exams so I'll call out your names so we can get started, okay Akimichi Choji"

"Here" (Skip to Naruto)

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Silence

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Silence once more

"Forget about the Dobe he's always late and he'll never pass so who cares about him move on to the next person"

Almost immediately after Sasuke finished speaking rose petals started to float in through the window and swirl into a mini tornado in front of Naruto's usual seat, stopping anyone from seeing the table and its immediate area before they suddenly whipped around the room revealing a Gorgeous woman with pink eyes and hair standing in front of Naruto's table before she sat down on the table and crossed her legs.(She's wearing the same as in the mindscape with the addition of a silver ruby studded ring on her ring finger and a necklace in the shape of a raven with a ruby for its eye around her neck and a blue ribbon hiding her horns)

The room was silent for a few seconds as the boys drooled over her and the girls glared in envy, before Sakura made herself known

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON NARUTO'S TABLE…. And on another note WHERE IS NARUTO"

"That would be my rose shushin, and the reason I'm sitting on Naruto's table is because I am Naruto well my real name is Akane but you don't really need to know that"

everyone just laughed

"everyone knows Naruto is actually a guy, hell the whole village knows who Naruto is"

"well that clearly shows how good of a ninja you really are, you are so pathetic you can't even see through a Genjutsu. Like, I figured that the girls would have figure out that I was actually a girl first"

"why was that"

"well because of the fact that although I was in a boys body I was still going through puberty as a girl would, meaning periods, I thought they would have picked up the fact that I get a power boost for like 3 to 4 days a month and on those three days I am extremely easy to irritate and quick to destroy stuff"

Kiba answered this time

"hahahaha so what your saying is you're a bitch for a few days a month, hahahahhaha that's so funny"

"I have PMS and an arsenal of A-classed Katon Jutsu, don't fuck with me fleabag"

Iruka paled and was about to tell the class to shut up before the whole academy was blown up when Sasuke _**wisely**_ started to speak.

"what the hell would you know about Jutsu your just a dobe, you'll never be able to learn anything, you can't even do a standard E-Class Bunshin"

"well for your information I know a lot about Jutsu because I was Itachi Uchiha's Apprentice before he went and killed off his family, well except for you and your mother of course, and he taught me a lot. And also the reason I can't do a standard Bunshin is because I have too much Chakra, I would have to have Sannin level Chakra control to perform a standard Bunshin and I'd still use as much Chakra as you would using a Fireball Jutsu. **That** is why I can only do B-rank Jutsu and above"

"**you **were his apprentice, you were the one that had him so long away from home that he only came home in the middle of the night or not at all"

As he kept on complaining the rest of the class could see that Akane was Getting angrier and angrier until she cut him off mid rant

"yes and your family are the fuckers that drove him insane. Constantly doing missions and training and never having any rest. I was the only thing that kept him sane for so long and then your family found out about me and tried to kill me, Itachi was already near the edge and thinking that they had killed me sent him over the edge. I would have stopped him but I was in the hospital having my intestines placed back in my stomach so I couldn't really do much."

A few of the people in the class threw up hearing the last bit about her guts and Sasuke paled hearing this

"I knew he was getting unstable but I didn't know it was that bad but... wait you were the woman under the Genjutsu who met him at the park that day. T**hat was **_**you**_"

She blushed slightly before answering

"Yes, that was the night he gave me this amulet and this ring"

While saying this she pointed to her amulet and then showed the ring to Sasuke who gasped

"Those are the heirlooms of the Uchiha family. The Heir gives them to the woman who he shall marry, I should have them at the moment but it seems that they are rightfully yours, but I must remind you if I do find him I will kill him for revenge, he killed my father who was an honourable man, and Itachi had no reason to kill him or any member of my family"

"Well that's where you're wrong; it was for revenge that Itachi killed your father"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"It was your father who sent me to the hospital, the only reason I'm still alive is because of my almost god-like regeneration abilities and the fact that Tsunade was there at the time."

"Tsunade?"

"Yes, Tsunade. The legendary Slug Sannin, and the greatest medic to ever live. She's also the strongest ninja alive; she can create fissures in the earth with one finger"

The students were stunned at this fact, a female ninja who can create cracks in the very earth itself with just one finger

"but were getting off topic, we were talking about my relationship with Itachi and the fact that being married to Itachi makes me the unofficial head of the Uchiha clan until either he returns or you _somehow_ manage to kill him and then I will be head until you marry. '_which you never will because I will kill you if you do'_. Also the fact that I was apprenticed under Itachi and took my Chuunin exam under his tutelage means that I also outrank you. Oh yes you could try to kill me but that would be unwise considering I've got over 8 years of experience and training over you"

"Bullshit. father would have known about it. And anyway you can't be a Chuunin, if you were you wouldn't be here"

"I said I took the Chuunin exams not that I am a Chuunin

"So you failed, you always were a Dobe"

"No I meant to say that I'm a Tokebetsu Jounin and your personal trainer in the ways of the Uchiha if you pass. Oh and by the way the pink banshee's on your team as well, I thought I'd give you a heads up"

The last was said with a malicious grin plastered on her face before she disappeared in a swirl of Rose petals and the Uchiha's head hit the table with a loud thud hearing the excited squeal from the Pink Banshee aforementioned.

…

….

…..

……

hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I bet you guys didn't expect **THAT. **Naruto as Sasuke's _Jounin __**Instructor**_**.**

this is going to be so fun I hope you like the idea that I came up with this is just a short chapter the rest are going to be long

Because It has been revealed that Naruto doesn't exist they will be one short in their genin team, I am planning for Haku (girl) to fill in this gap and be paired with Gaara. Wired I know but I've got an idea just work with me

And also the reason that Tsunade was in town was because the Hokage had convinced her (with Itachi's 'cough' help 'cough' _blackmail_) to train Akane in medic Jutsu and her super strength.

WANTED: REVIEWS

REWARD: I GIVE YOU A COOKIE

FROM: KIKYO109 A.K.A THE EVIL AUTHOR OF DOOM

Also if people want to be my Beta readers just say so in your reviews, if not just let me know about anyone who would, I kinda didn't pass English in school and will make _lots _of grammar mistakes hehe sorry


End file.
